star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zefram Cochrane
Zefram Levar Cochrane was a Human male who lived in the mid 21st century. Zefram Cochrane was born in St. Paul, Minnesota in the early 2030s. His mother was Lisa Cochrane. He was called "Zef" or "Zee" by his friends. His first name is sometimes spelled Zephram. Cochrane grew up with a love for science, as his parents were academics. He had a rough adolescence because of the fallout from various wars and conflicts and learned to internalize his love of science. As interest in science went down around the country, Cochrane got a job with a military contractor, at one of the last places with an active science lab. There, he began designing Antimatter weapons, as he was fascinated with matter/antimatter reactions and it was the only way to access the latest research. In 2053, the war was finally over, and Cochrane finally made the move he'd been preparing for. He took his team to a secret missile base in Montana, and he had a computer expert erase the base from databases so they could work without being disturbed. As Cochrane intellectually understood the possibility of faster than light travel, his team began an extensive review of the physical sciences, with the hope that this would lead to greater understanding of ideas relevant to faster than light propulsion. This lead to his invention of a device known as a fluctuation superimpeller, which was a critical component of his continuum distortion propulsion engines - which would be nicknamed warp drive. The assembly of the warp drive would take about a decade, with difficulties in scrounging up materials. It was also a challenge to keep the team fed for such a long time. In April 2063, Cochrane successfully broke the light speed barrier with his experimental warp drive aboard the test vessel Phoenix. The following day, he made first contact with the Vulcans. Cochrane was actually researching something else and stumbled on the concept of warp drive. The installation in Bozeman, Montana where he worked on his warp drive was attacked by a Borg vessel which had traveled back in time to prevent first contact with the Vulcans. Their attempt failed, due to the actions of the crew of the USS Enterprise-E, who aided Cochrane in repairing the warp vessel and defeating the Borg. This gave Cochrane some knowledge of what threats were present in space. Though he kept his knowledge of the future a secret, on one occasion during a speech he did attempt to warn people about the Borg threat. He was dismissed as being intoxicated once again and the incident was forgotten after he retracted the statement. Cochrane later left Earth, eventually settling on Alpha Centauri. Two of his other colleagues were Montcalm Daystrom, ancestor of the creator of duotronics, and Henry Archer, scientist and father of the famous Jonathan Archer, first captain of Starfleet's first Warp 5 capable craft, Enterprise. Cochrane also married Monica Burke, granddaughter of John Burke. In 2117, Cochrane left his home on Alpha Centauri, eventually settling on planetoid Gamma Caneris IV, where he survived with the help of a cloud-creature he called the Companion. In 2267, Cochrane was discovered alive by Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. While he initially wanted to leave the planet with Kirk to see the Federation he'd helped create, the Companion wouldn't let him. The Companion merged with a dying Federation administrator, Nancy Hedford, and married Cochrane, who fell in love with her when she was in a human body. The two died together in May 2366 after being rescued from Adrik Thorsen by the USS Enterprise-D. For their final moments, Cochrane requested that the ship be positioned so they could see the stars they were familiar with. ZeframCochrane-TOS-Elph_zpstahutwk2.gif ZephramCochrane TOS RichB.png Category:NCC-1701 Category:Next Generation